Need You Now
by fairysdarkestnight
Summary: After a fight, Tamaki and Haruhi go their separate ways. Time goes by, but they can't seem to be rid of their memories. Something still connects them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own OHSHC, or the song Need You Now, by Lady Antebelleum (which is totally the basis of this fanfic)

So this takes place a few years after the manga. Haruhi and Tamaki decided to stay for a while longer. Haruhi is studying law (of course!) but she plans to transfer eventually. Tamaki's finishing up his fourth year of business school.

* * *

Haruhi stared out the window of their shared apartment. A single tear rolled down her face. "I was a fool," she said as she taped up the last of her boxes.

Her blonde ex-boyfriend was nowhere to be seen, and that suited Haruhi just fine.

There was a knock on the door, but Haruhi didn't bother answering it. If it was him, he had a key. And she didn't want the rest of the club to be visiting right now. They lived next door, so they had to have heard the fight at two in the morning. And she wanted to avoid all the questions she could.

A small voice called out. "Haru-chan? Can I come in? I brought cake!"

She sighed, but refused to let the oldest, and the cutest, of the hosts into the apartment. More often than not, Honey just made things so much worse. Especially if he'd brought cake. Then things would get much, much worse.

Eventually she heard soft footsteps walk away, and a small, "Sorry, Tama-chan. I tried."

A while later there was another knock, and the twins called out, "Haruhi, we know you're in there." Again, she ignored her friends and felt only a slight pang of guilt.

"I don't care. And tell that blonde idiot that he can stay out there and sulk for all I care. He deserves it." If she was hoping to get a reaction from the host king himself, she would have been sadly disappointed. But she didn't care about him. He was just an annoyance, an obstacle to overcome before becoming a lawyer.

Or so she told herself.

* * *

Tamaki sat curled up outside their apartment. He still had his key and could've gotten in, but he would give her space, if it was what she truly wanted. "She doesn't love me anymore, does she?" The twins sat on either side of Tamaki, but neither said a word. Mori, across from the trio, silently shook his head.

"Did she ever?" Kyoya asked, typing away at his laptop. "You're the heir to one of the largest corporations in the world. She's a mere commoner. What's there to say that she wasn't just another girl after your fortune?"

Tamaki shot to his feet, anger rolling off him in waves. "Don't you dare, Kyoya! Haruhi isn't like that. She would never date someone just for money. She did love me, at some point!" There was a soft click as the apartment door shut behind an exhausted Haruhi. "Haruhi!"

She didn't acknowledge Tamaki besides a slight shake of her head as she carried a taped up box down the hall.

He fell back against the wall and slid between the twins again. "I've really screwed things up, haven't I?" He pulled out a small box and tossed it between his hands.

Kaoru nodded, but Hikaru spoke for both of them. "C'mon Boss, not everything's wrong. At least she still looked at you." It hurt him to say the words that could bring back Tamaki's fighting spirit, but he said them nonetheless. Haruhi was obviously hurting, and nothing he could do could make her feel better, even if he was still in love with her. Only Tamaki could do that.

"It's no use, Hika-chan. Tama-chan has to do this by himself. It won't mean anything if he doesn't." Honey hugged Usa-chan to his chest and watched Haruhi as she struggled to keep the box in her arms. He wanted to go help her, like he knew they all did, but only Tamaki could heal her.

* * *

By the time Haruhi had come back for her next box, the Host Club was asleep outside the apartment. She smiled slightly, but her heart wasn't in it. The one who worried her most was Tamaki. He had dark circles under his eyes – matching hers, she was sure – and he was slumped awkwardly to the side, his head resting on Hikaru's shoulder.

She might hate him, but that didn't mean she didn't still love him.

A piece of blonde hair had fallen into his face, and Haruhi bent down to push it out of his face. It was a dangerous move, and she knew it, but still couldn't help herself. "You're such an idiot, Tamaki."

She stood up and brushed her pants off, but a hand grabbed her wrist before she could turn away. "Haruhi. Please. Don't go. I need you."

Shock ran through her veins as she sat beside him once again, but let out the breath she was holding when she realized he was still asleep. "There's nothing you can say to make me stay. It's something we both need, and you know it. Now let me go Tamaki. Even if you're asleep, I know you'll listen to me."

Tamaki whimpered and rolled off Hikaru to curl into a ball on the hallway floor, still grasping her hand.

"I'm sorry, Tamaki. I think I do love you, somewhere in my heart. But you betrayed me, and I can't erase that. So, at least for now, let me find my own way. I can't do that if you and your emotions are holding me back."

He finally let his fingers relax their grip, and she pulled her hand from his. The kiss she placed on his lips would have tasted of tears, had he been awake.

But he wasn't, and she wasn't about to stay.

He'd hurt her one too many times.

* * *

The Host Club woke the following morning with stiff necks and cramped legs from an entire night on the floor. Even Kyoya had stayed to support his best friend. Though he would've claimed otherwise.

Kyoya placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. She's gone."

It was the first time in years that he let himself cry.

* * *

Haruhi stood in the airport, staring at the ticket in her hand. There was something that made her want to stay, something that urged her to run back to Tamaki and apologize for leaving.

But she didn't – she was stronger than that.

With a sigh, she boarded her flight home.

* * *

Tamaki sat on the floor of their once-shared apartment, surrounded by the photographs of their time together. He picked one up, one from when the Host Club dressed up as women to make Haruhi stay.

A soft chuckle made its way through is throat as he tore the picture to shreds and threw himself backwards. "It wouldn't have worked anyway." A tear rolled down his face as he picked up another picture.

This one was just of the two of them. Haruhi was reading a book, and Tamaki was hugging her from behind, reading over her shoulder. The twins had stalked them that day, and Tamaki had been grateful, after trying to tear off their heads. But it was in pieces now, just like all the others.

Torn shreds of their memories were scattered, some having flown out the open window. But he didn't care. Not in the least.

But he did.

He still loved her.

* * *

**One Year Later**

Haruhi stood at the edge of a cliff, looking down to see the violent waves crash against the shore. The sigh she let out was visible in the late night air, telling her that being out after one in the morning wasn't just stupid – it was suicidal too.

It had been a year since she'd seen him, and her fingers itched to pull out her phone to call him, to hear his voice one last time. It would help her to let go at last. But chances were he wouldn't even answer.

She sighed again and sat down on the edge of the cliff, pulling her hair out of its ponytail. The constant pressure was irritating her, and out here she was alone. There was no need to keep up appearances.

The wind whipped her hair around her face, but the stinging pain helped her come to her senses. There was no need to call him. He wouldn't care anyway. Not after their fight.

She shook her head. She might've been the one to leave him, but he was the one whose actions caused their fight. It wouldn't do either of them any good to talk. Not with how things were left between them.

Taking one last look at the ocean below her, Haruhi stood and walked back to her apartment. Alone.

* * *

Tamaki sat at a bar in Boston, drinking with some of his friends from school. They were laughing and joking, swapping stories, but his heart just wasn't in it. Every couple minutes, he took another sip of his whiskey and watched the door. He was waiting for someone, but his friends didn't know who.

He did.

He was waiting for _her_.

Ever since that night, he couldn't even think her name without flinching. Tamaki knew that she wasn't coming that night, that she would _never_ come again, not since she'd left him. For good reason, though. The club had told him that, again and again and again. He knew he messed up, but he also knew that it wasn't just his pride that kept him from going after her – she had plans, ones he knew he wasn't a part of.

And so he let her go.

That night was the biggest mistake he ever made, and they both knew it. But no matter how much he wished he hadn't stayed out with that girl, he had. And he was still paying for it with every second that passed.

_Tamaki sat on a bench in the center of the historical district of Chicago. It was mid-Autumn, and the reds and oranges of the leaves blurred together as they fell. His head was bent, and a small box was being passed between his restless hands._

_Long blonde hair swung in front of his face as a young girl leaned over him. "Tamaki? Is that you?" She asked in French._

_He stood up and hugged the slightly younger girl and looked into her ocean-blue eyes. "Emilie? I can't believe it! What are you doing here, in Boston?"_

_The girl, Emilie, grinned at the taller man. "My family's visiting for the week. And what about you? I thought you said you were going to Japan to stay with your dad."_

_He nodded, releasing her from his embrace. "I'm studying abroad for a year. It's beautiful here, isn't it?" She agreed, a small smile still on her face. _

_Emilie grabbed his hand and pulled him so they were sitting on the bench. "We haven't seen each other in so long! It's been what, five years?"_

_He nodded. "It doesn't seem that long though. What've you been up to?"_

"_Not much. I'm surprised, though." He tilted his head to the side, a piece of hair falling to cover part of his face. "You still speak French. Without an accent. I thought that after this long you would start sounding Japanese!"_

_His laughter echoed around the park, and she joined him soon after. "I practice, mostly while playing piano."_

_She clapped her hands together in joy. "Oh! You still play, then? I would really love it if you would play a piece for me. There's a piano in the hotel I'm staying at."_

"_I'd love to. I don't have one in my apartment, and I've really missed playing. Lead the way!" She laughed once more and grabbed his hand, dragging him behind her._

He looked away from the door and placed his glass on the bar, pulling out the little box at the same time. With a sigh, he got up, told his friends he was leaving – not that they noticed anyway – and pushed open the door.

_Tamaki talked and laughed as he played the piano, reminiscing with the girl from his past. It was the first time in a while that he'd talked with someone from France, and it made his heart a little lighter. He'd been so stressed lately, between school and homework and his friends living right next door that he'd forgotten what it felt like to just sit and forget everything._

_The amount of alcohol he'd had only helped._

_The sun began to set, casting shadows into the lounge, but Tamaki barely noticed. Emilie had taken all his attention. It had been years since he'd seen her, and they hadn't parted on friendly terms. Not when he'd chosen to be with his mother over her while they dated. And when he left… well, there were a lot of things said that neither of them meant._

_A crowd had formed after the first measures of his music, but it began to thin as couples went to dinner. Eventually only the two of them were left, but Tamaki kept playing. The music was a drug to him, and having Emilie brought back memories of his time in France._

_Tamaki looked down at his watch, feeling as if he was forgetting something, but shrugged when he didn't remember. It was nearly midnight – he'd been playing for hours. He smiled and stretched his arms in front of him. _

"_It was a pleasure playing for you, Princess," he said as he kissed her hand. He released it and left the hotel._

_A hand grabbed his jacket and held him back. "It was really nice seeing you again. Can we meet for lunch tomorrow?"_

_He nodded. "Sure. Let's meet in the park again."_

_A large grin broke out across her face as she threw her arms around him and kissed him soundly on the mouth. "Then it's a date!" She called as she turned from him and skipped back into the hotel._

_Tamaki stood there shocked for a minute before shaking his head. It amazed him how he felt after the kiss, but shrugged it off. It didn't mean anything in France. He'd just been in Japan for too long._

_Whistling under his breath, he began the long walk back to his apartment. The air was cold, one of the coldest yet, so he put his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders to keep in the warmth._

_His fingers brushed the little box, and he remembered what he'd forgotten. _

_Dinner with Haruhi._

* * *

So, as usual, read, and review and I'll consider letting Tamaki and Haruhi have their happily ever after. Eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own OHSHC…

* * *

Haruhi's hand gripped her phone, her thumb hovering over the call button. She hesitated, but then slammed her phone shut at hurled it at her bed. The pillows muffled the sound, but she could still hear the thud it made.

The tears spilled over, as did the pain. It had been a full year since she'd last seen him, and the night was burned into her memory. She shook her head. It was no use remembering now.

A hard knock sounded on her door, and she quickly wiped her hand across her face before pulling her blanket over her shoulder. "Yeah?"

Her dad slowly opened the door. "Sorry to wake you up honey, but there's someone here to see you. He said it couldn't wait."

"I'll be right there." She sighed and pulled on a shirt and jeans, running her fingers through her hair as she walked to the door. Her dad had mysteriously disappeared. With a sigh, she opened the door, wondering who it was that had interrupted her night in.

The shock of blonde hair had her slamming the door and locking it behind her. "Go away, I don't want to see you!"

"Haruhi, please, just give me another chance!"

She shook her head as the tears ran down her face. The year apart hadn't done anything to staunch the pain, and all she wanted was for him to go away. There was nothing for them. Not anymore. Not after what he did.

_Haruhi stood inside their apartment, singing to the love song on the radio. She couldn't be happier – she had a loving boyfriend, a group of loyal friends, and a career in the making. She wasn't far from her goals, and she was just…happy._

_She pulled one a knee-length blue dress, something more feminine than her usual pants and a T-shirt, but Tamaki told her to dress up, that tonight was special. She didn't know what her boyfriend was planning, but she looked forward to the surprise nonetheless._

_As six came and went, Haruhi started to get worried. Tamaki had said he'd be home before then and they'd head to the restaurant together. But he wasn't there yet. She pulled out her cell and called him, but it rang and went to voicemail. With a sigh, she left the apartment and took a cab to the restaurant, thinking he was just running late. She texted him to let him know she'd be at the restaurant, but didn't get a reply. She was worried, but not too much. Tamaki often got a little too caught up in what he did. But he'd be there eventually._

_At seven thirty, Haruhi was more than a little worried. She hadn't heard from him all night, and none of the hosts had seen him either. She tried his cell again, but he still didn't answer. _

_There was no use calling the cops – it hadn't been long enough to report him missing. And the twins had looked everywhere they could think of. She sighed and sipped her soda. The waiter came over to collect her plate. She had only picked at her food, being too worried to really eat anything. _

_Another couple hours passed as Haruhi sat at the table, and one by one the other customers finished their meals and left. Eventually the same waiter who had served her all night came and tapped her on the shoulder, pity in his eyes. "I'm sorry miss, but we're closing now."_

_She nodded and apologized, but her heart was somewhere else. Plagued by worry and anxiety, Haruhi walked instead of taking a cab. Tamaki would have a fit, yelling about safety and danger, but he wasn't there – what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. But she was afraid he was already hurt. _

_The route to their apartment wasn't a short one, but she needed to clear her head. There were no messages on her phone, and none of the hosts had called in the last couple hours. They were all worried, and the twins even offered to stay over if she wanted them to, but she turned them down with a laugh and a promise to call if she needed them._

_It began to rain lightly, but hard enough to make the ground slick. She kicked off her heels so as not to slip, and carried them as she made her way home. The rain began to fall harder and harder, and a bolt of lightning shot across the sky._

_She regretted not calling a cab, but it was too late to get a decent one, and certainly not in a storm. The thunder soon followed, and Haruhi's old fears came back in full force. Without Tamaki there, or waiting for her at home, she was more afraid than before. No business was open past ten, and no stranger would allow someone to stay. So she trudged on, barefoot and soaking._

_At last she came to a hotel, about a mile away from the restaurant, she sighed in relief and hoped they had a room available for the night. She'd be able to curl up in a closet, hopefully, and wait out the storm. It wasn't as good as Tamaki's comfort, but it would do._

_A faint strain of music caught her attention, and her eyes were drawn to the grand piano in the lounge._

_Or, rather, the blonde pianist._

_Beside him sat a pretty blonde girl, the kind of girl Tamaki was into. The kind he had paid special attention to in the club. The exact opposite of Haruhi._

_He turned slightly, and laughed at something the girl said. Any doubt that it wasn't Tamaki fled in that instant. But all she could do was stand there in shock, dripping onto the plush carpet of the hotel. Tears slid down her face, but no one noticed her as she stumbled out into the rain once more._

_The road home seemed longer as her heart broke a little more with every step. She'd been a fool, plain and simple, and she'd believed him. _

Haruhi shook her head as the memories replayed themselves on an endless loop. She didn't want to see his face, or hear his voice. The only thing she wanted from him was absence. The pain she'd felt resurfaced, and the rest of her night played itself out as Tamaki continued to beat his fist against the door.

_Tears blurred her vision even further as she raced down the sidewalk, puddles splashing icy water onto her bare legs. When she was far away enough, she ducked into a small storefront covered by an overhang. Her hands shook as she pulled her phone from her purse, and it took her three times to punch in Hikaru's number in right._

_A sleep-slurred voice answered the phone. "Wassup?"_

"_Hikaru?" A sob pushed its way up her throat, despite her best efforts to keep it hidden. _

_He was instantly awake. "Haruhi? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Is Tamaki –"Her sobs grew louder at the mention of his name. "Where are you? I'll come get you." She wiped her eyes clear of tears long enough to give him an address. "I'll be right there. Don't go anywhere."_

_Not even ten minutes later Hikaru's car drove up. He jumped out from the back seat, yelled a few words to his driver, and raced over to the small storefront where Haruhi was curled into a ball with her hands over her ears._

_Her dress was soaked through, and getting wetter by the second, but she didn't seem to notice. The flashes of lightning and accompanying thunder were closer together than before, and they seemed to take all of her attention. Hikaru bent down and picked her up, pressing her against his chest. They made it to the car just as another bolt of lightning split the sky._

"_Sh, Haruhi, it's okay, I'm here now." The girl sat curled up as close to him as she could get, and at any other time he would've been thrilled. But she was in pain and needed him to comfort her._

_They didn't go straight back to the apartment complex. She wasn't ready for that, and he wasn't about to complain. Eventually her tears dried up and the thunder and lightning stopped. It was a little after one, and she decided that it was time to go home, even if that meant facing Tamaki. Hikaru said a few words to the driver, who turned around and headed home. Just as they were passing the hotel, she saw Tamaki and the girl. She hid her face in Hikaru's side, and he was too busy with her to notice the two outside._

_But something made her lift her head at that moment._

_The sight before her took what was left of her heart, tore it into a million pieces, then set them one fire with a flamethrower. The girl threw her arms around Tamaki and kissed him full on the mouth._

_And he didn't push her away._

"Haruhi, please. I just need to talk to you. Not for very long, just a few minutes."

She shook her head, knowing that he couldn't see her, and walked away from the door. "Just go away Tamaki. I don't want to see you. You screwed up, get over it, and move on with your life. You won't have one with me."

* * *

Tamaki pounded his fist against the door as he heard the only girl he'd ever loved walk away again. He'd flown all the way there, feeling that she'd forgive him. But she wouldn't be the Haruhi he knew if she forgave him that easily.

He would just keep coming back as many times as he needed to until she let him back into her heart.

A scream pierced the still night, jolting Tamaki from his thoughts. He _knew _that voice, and hearing her scream sent shivers up his spine. "Haruhi!" the pounding on the door got harder, but only silence answered him.

* * *

Please review! I'll give you a nonexistent chocolate chip cookie if you do!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Hasn't changed.

Nee-chan, this is for you. Hope you like it.

* * *

Tamaki slid down to rest against the door, pulling out his cell phone at the same time. "Kyoya? I need your help."

"My my, the great Host Club King asking for my help? It must be pretty important." Tamaki quickly filled his best friend in, but nearly shrieked in anxiety. Kyoya was still the cool guy, even when Haruhi could be facing imminent doom.

Jumping to his feet, Tamaki hung up on Kyoya and ran down the concrete stairs to the landlord's apartment. He knocked furiously, only to be greeted by a cranky old woman. "Please ma'am, I need to get into the Fujioka residence. I heard my girlfriend scream and she hasn't answered the door again after I talked to her." So he exaggerated a bit. If it got him into the apartment, he didn't care what he had to do.

The lady glared at him, but soundlessly handed him the key to Haruhi's apartment. It concerned him that she gave it up so willingly to a stranger, and he made a mental note to relocate her to a place with better security. Or security at all.

The lock stuck slightly, but with a little force the door creaked open. It was still brightly lit, but it was deathly quiet. Even his soft footfalls seemed too loud.

He turned the corner and went down the hallway to her room, but the darkness seemed to swallow him. "Haruhi? I know you don't want to see me, but would you at least let me know you're okay?" There was no answer, so Tamaki turned on her light, only to find her sheets wrinkled and empty. He cursed loudly, but turned off the light and went to the kitchen.

That too was empty, and he went to wait for Kyoya in the living room. It was abnormally cold, but he didn't think anything of it. Until he saw the shattered glass. There was bracelet in the glass, one that he'd given Haruhi on their first anniversary. Seeing it made him smile – she hadn't completely erased him from her life. But it meant that something had happened. His mind imagined the worst, but he was slightly calmed when he saw that there was no blood. Haruhi still wasn't there though, and when he looked down at the street, he didn't see anyone.

There was a knock on the door, and when Tamaki opened it, he rushed into his best friend's arms. "Kyoya, I heard a scream and I got the key from the lady and I came in here and I checked everywhere for Haruhi but she's not here and then I went to the living room to wait for you and found all this glass and –"

"Tamaki," Kyoya interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

The Host Club king pouted, but said nothing more.

Kyoya heaved a sigh and gestured for his private police force to scan the apartment, but the search turned up nothing. Tamaki's assumption had been more or less the correct. Haruhi hadn't suddenly disappeared. Someone had kidnapped her – the glass was broken in, not out, and her scream had implied she wasn't expecting the visitor.

There was nothing that could be said to console Tamaki. Even if they hadn't spoken in a year, he was still in love with the girl, and he was broken without her. Had been since she left. Kyoya sighed again, and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Tamaki, you need to pull yourself together. Sitting here sulking won't do her any good, and you're only getting in the way." Kyoya's blunt words weren't softened at all, but it was exactly what Tamaki needed. He nodded and pushed himself to his feet.

"Kyoya, call the others. We're going on a hunt."

* * *

Haruhi opened her eyes, but only saw darkness. A rough, wool cloth covered her eyes, and a similar one was stuffed into her mouth. She went to take out the gag and untie the blindfold, but her hands met resistance. So she was blind, mute, _and_ restrained. Great.

The sharp crack of a slap echoed in the room. "You little fool. I didn't want a tiny, flat-chested girl! I wanted the woman who made Suoh weak!"

"B-b-but sir, this is who was in the apartment. And Suoh showed up, so it _has_ to be her!" A weak, trembling voice, obviously a younger male, attempted to defend his actions to the leader.

There was a cold silence, then the sound of another slap. The man spoke then, the icy tenor of his voice sent shivers down her spine. "Suoh was there, and you let him get away?"

She heard a whimper, but it was quickly silenced. She shifted, but hit a coin that was on the ground. It scraped across the ground, accidentally bringing attention to her. "Oh, the brat's awake, is she?" A calloused hand brushed her cheek before tangling it in her hair and wrenching her head up at a painful angle, making her cry out. It was still muffled by the gag, however, and it seemed to displease the man. He yanked the cloth from her mouth, and she gasped for air, trying to get rid of the woolly taste. "So you're Suoh's little whore. I have to say, I'm rather disappointed. I'd expected someone a little, well… more."

His words made her want to lash out at him, but she wisely held her tongue. The man grunted, but released her hair, shoving her against the wall. She hit it with a thud, and the impact jarred her enough that a small whimper escaped her lips. She slumped to the ground, hurting and humiliated, but refused to cry.

She thought of the Host Club, and how she'd probably never get to see any of them again. But one face stood out from the rest. The blonde hair and violet eyes flashed behind her eyelids, and she ached with the pain of longing. She wanted him to hold her in his arms again and kiss away her fears. It was then that she realized the mistake she'd made, and found herself wishing more than anything that he would sweep in and save the day.

A single tear rolled down her face.

Yeah, right.

* * *

A sharp knock on the door jerked Tamaki back to reality. He jumped to his feet, shaking the thought of the worst-case scenario from his mind, and yanked open the door to see the Host Club. A relieved sigh left his mouth, and he raked a shaking hand through his already messy hair, leaving it standing on end.

"Thanks you guys, for coming so quickly." They came in one-by-one like a funeral procession, and even the twins were dead silent. All of them felt the pain of her absence –. The club was back together, but the token female was missing.

Kyoya was the first to break the silence. "We have a decent suspect list, but we haven't been able to narrow it down." He was the only one who seemed unaffected – even Mori was quieter than usual, a great feat for him.

Hikaru spoke up for the first time since they'd arrived. "Boss, it's all your fault. They only took her after you showed up again. Everything was perfectly fine until you came back." There was more pain in his voice than anger, and at any other time his wordsthey would've started a fight with the blonde. But Tamaki felt far too guilty to retaliate, even without Hikaru assigning blamestating the words.

He ran his fingershand through his hair again. "You don't think I know that?" He sighed, dropping his hand from the silky blonde strands. "I know it's my fault. If I hadn't gotten involved with her to begin with, if I'd kept my distance…" There was no need for him to finish his sentence – they all knew what he was trying to say. But none of them blamed him, not really. Not even Hikaru. He just needed _someone_ to blame. And Tamaki was an easy target.

Hunny sat beside Tamaki and rested his head against his shoulder. "It's alright Tama-chan. None of knew this would happen. Not you, not Hika-chan. We'll get her back. Promise."

A weak smile spread across Tamaki's face as he patted the older boy's head gently. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Hunny-senpai."

It was then that the Host Club realized how much their king had changed. Kyoya even noticed that his mood had darkened even further in the short time since he'd first arrived – there was absolutely no hope in him. He was no longer the happy-go-lucky guy that he'd been before. Haruhi leaving him a year ago had taken all the fight from him. It was only a matter of time before she wouldn't be able to pull him back from his hypothetical cliff.

* * *

Time passed as Haruhi sat slumped against the wall, bound and blindfolded. Her captors hadn't thought to provide her with food or water – though they themselves had eaten a couple convenience store rice ball fetched by the lackey – and she was feeling the beginnings of a headache.

Her eyes began to slide closed behind her blindfold, though she'd tried so hard to stay awake to gather information. She didn't know where she was or why they wanted her (only that they had something against Tamaki) so she needed to stay awake as long as possible. But they were infuriatingly quiet.

A hard knock sounded on a door, and she heard the two quickly cross the floor, but in opposite directions. One of them kneeled down beside her and quickly stuffed a silk handkerchief into her unwilling mouth. "I know," a soft voice sympathized with her – the younger one then, "that it isn't terribly comfortable. But it'll keep the boss happy and he won't hurt either of us." He reached for her hand, surprising her with the softness of his palm, and led her from the cool tiled room into what she expected was a bedroom.

Her thoughts were confirmed when the boy pulled her under the bed with him. "I don't want to hurt you, I really don't, but I'll have to if you move or make a sound." She nodded against him and hoped Tamaki would find her. As much as she hated to feel like the damsels in distress she'd always ridiculed as a child, she wouldn't be able to escape on her own, and it killed her to admit it. But as she curled up in the dark to the chest of a man she'd never seen, and one who'd kidnapped her, no less, she couldn't help but think back to the night she left – the reason he wouldn't come for her.

_Haruhi sat on the window bench, looking out into the night sky. Raindrops hit the glass and ran down the clear glass. They mirrored the tears on her face, but she wouldn't let anyone see them. Not that there was anyone there. It was just her and her tears._

_It was well past midnight, and still he hadn't come home. The thought of it made her tears run even faster, but not even that would lessen the pain she felt. She knew she was being weak, and cursed herself for trusting someone so much. Especially someone like Tamaki, whose flirting ways were as easy to him as breathing._

_A soft click echoed across the room as the front door unlocked, and padded feetfootsteps crept into the room. She knew he hoped she was asleep, that they'd be able to deal with this problem in the morning, but she also knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until they'd talked things over. It was the way their fights were, and she knew from experience that they'd get their words out, even if they woke their neighbors up at two in the morning._

_She wasn't facing him, but he knew she was awake. There was too much stress for her to be asleep, like she was ready to break at any moment. He swallowed the sigh that wanted to come out, and waited for her to saw something._

_Time seemed to stretch, the seconds turning to minutes and then hours, but they both knew it hadn't been that long. _

_Tamaki was the first to break the silence. "I'm sorry. I know we had dinner plans, and that I stood you up, but please, just hear me out before you yell at me."_

_Shaking her head, Haruhi unfolded herself from the window seat and turned to him. "I know what you were doing Tamaki, and I don't blame you for it." He looked up at her, shocked but happy, only to see the silent tears streaming down her face. "How can I, when I knew this was inevitable, that you would somehow find a way to leave me. I just didn't expect –" she paused to take in a shaking breath, "that it would be because you were with someone else."_

_There were no words that could be said, but Tamaki tried anyway. "That's not what it was, Haruhi. We're just old friends that happened to run into each other. I just lost track of time, that's all. I didn't mean to stand you up."_

_Her eyes smoldered at his words. "You didn't mean to stand me up? I waited for hours for you at the restaurant, and you didn't answer your phone at all. I was worried sick, and you didn't mean to stand me up? Her voice rose in intensity, and Tamaki visibly flinched at her words, but stayed silent this time._

_Haruhi didn't say anything and merely let him stand there. "I'm sorry, Haruhi." He was finally able to force the words from his rebellious mouth, but he never would have been able to say the right words. Haruhi's tears fell even harder, and he could hear tiny sobs that she tried so desperately to hide._

_The blonde got down on one knee and held open a small little box. "I had this all planned out. There were going to be a thousand candles, each one surrounded by roses, and have the staff play on their violins. The entire night was going to be perfect and romantic, and there was no way you could've said no. But I messed up, and didn't even call. But I love you, Haruhi, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

_A resounding smack could be heard throughout the apartment. "Do you honestly believe so little of me? That you can simply buy my love and forgiveness, or do you think that's just what every girl wants. I don't want some pathetic excuse for a proposal, or a man who would think that was good enough, one who stood me up the night he was going to propose?" Her voice had gotten louder, and could be heard through the paper thin walls._

_Tamaki opened his mouth to speak, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door – the Host Club. Hunny rubbed his eyes sleepily, yet still looked like he could take on an army of Green Berets. "We thought we heard shouting. Are you two okay?"_

_She shook her head. "Just get him out of here. I can't stand to see him." She took in a deep breath before continuing. And I'll have all my stuff packed up and gone by morning – you won't have to worry about me interfering with your plans. She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. _

_The club hauled him over to the wall across from the apartment and propped him up against it. True to her word, Haruhi began to pack up boxes before taking them out to the car. It helped clear her mind, but she still didn't want to see Tamaki. She refused to be seen as someone who could be walked all over, and just let it happen._

_She was gone by morning, leaving behind only a torn up photograph of the two of them on their first date._

Footsteps echoes throughout the house, until they rested right in front of the bed. The man who they belonged to shifted a bit before turning back to the older man. "And you said you live here alone?"

Haruhi froze. She wanted to scream, to kick the bedpost, to do _something_ to let Tamaki know she was there. But she was still bound and gagged, and the boy was holding onto her tightly. He walked away without a second look at the bed.

* * *

Same thing as always, read and review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, never will.

* * *

Tamaki slammed his fist against the wall of the apartment complex, but didn't say anything. Two hands were placed on his shoulders as the twins tried to comfort him. After what seemed like an eternity, he broke the silence. "He has her. I know it, but I can't do anything." Plaster rained down on him and the twins as smashed his cracked and bleeding knuckles into the wall once again.

He felt tears begin to stream down his face, but he kept his head bent so his hair covered his face. He refused to let the Host Club see him as weak. Not after all this time. As their leader and self-proclaimed father, he had to be strong, and for Haruhi too. Filled with determination, Tamaki pushed himself away from the wall, wiped away his tears, and faced the club.

"Alright men. Here's the plan."

* * *

Haruhi was forced to remain curled up until the leader was satisfied Tamaki wasn't coming back. With a groan, she rolled out from under the bed, shutting her eyes closed because of the light in the room that filtered through the blindfold. The man crawled out as well, taking the gag from her mouth, as well as untying the blindfold, though her hands had long since gone numb.

Footsteps thudded down the hall before the bedroom door slammed open, shaking the pictures on the wall. The leader, a squat, balding man with bushy eyebrows, crossed the room and grabbed Haruhi by the front of her shirt. "You called him, didn't you?"He slapped her across the face, dragging a ring against her cheek. Warm blood slid down her face, but Haruhi refused to flinch away. "ANSWER ME!"

"I. Did. Not."

The impact of a slap throbbed after he struck her again. "Don't lie to me!" His anger seemed to calm down then, and he released his hold on her shirt. She slumped to the ground. As she hit the floor, her ankle twisted painfully under her, but she refused to cry out. The leader just stormed out of the room and didn't look back.

A pair of hands lifted her up and took her into the kitchen. The younger man walked as gently as he could so as not to jostle her, and as he held her, tears began to slide down her face at a nearly forgotten mmemory.

_The harsh, bright sunlight streamed through the oak leaves onto the pages of Haruhi's law book. A shadow fell across it, and the girl glared up at whoever was blocking her light. Her glare melted through, as she met the eyes of her boyfriend. "I thought you weren't going to be able to meet me today."_

_He heard the question, but just shrugged and held up a picnic basket. "Hungry?" Grinning, she hopped off the bench and hugged Tamaki as hard as she could. The smile that crossed his face was tender and happy, and as she began to loosen her arms to step away, he just hugged her even harder. "I love you Haruhi." Tamaki was so serious on that moment that she was speechless. He looked so fragile, so broken, and there were no words that could be spoken. It crossed her mind to ask why he was able to see her – he'd said he was busy all week – but she didn't want it to seem like she wasn't happy to see him, so she just kept quiet._

_A light breeze rustled the giant oaks, and a leaf wafted down to land on Tamaki's head. She laughed, and the spell was broken. The deep, rich tenor of his voice joined hers, and he grabbed her hand, pulling her towards a clear spot under the largest of the oaks._

_The afternoon sun slipped further down until the sky was bathed in the pinks and oranges of dusk. Haruhi was resting beside Tamaki, her body curled up beside his. Rolling over, she rubbed her eyes and stretched before looking at her watch._

"_Seven o'clock?! Tamaki come on, we have to go. The Host Club was going to meet us at Luigi's for dinner! Her words jostled him awake, but instead of panicking, he merely grinned and rolled onto his stomach while Haruhi hurried to pack up the remains of their picnic._

_He wrapped an arm around her waist, still grinning, and pulled her down beside him. "Relax, love. We have plenty of time. And I haven't gotten to see much of you lately." He pushed his bottom lip out in a slight pout, and she stopped in her attempts to escape. "You've been studying so much. I miss you."_

_Relaxing in his arms, Haruhi sighed and kissed his cheek. "I know. And I miss you too." Slightly mollified, Tamaki loosened his hold around her waist, which was just what she was planning on, but it didn't go as well as she'd hoped. She jumped up, Tamaki's arm falling away from her, and as she was almost away, slipped on a rock and fell into a large pile of leaves. Tamaki's eyes grew wide with shock, and he shot to his feet. "Haruhi!"_

_A laugh broke through the leaves, and Tamaki's shoulders sagged in relief. His girlfriend popped up from the leaves, reds and yellows flying about her. She reached toward him, her arms outstretched, but instead of pulling her upright, Tamaki picked her up, cradling her to his chest._

"_Tamaki, put me down!" Her fists beat uselessly against his chest, and he merely grinned down at her._

"_Nope, I don't want to."The light of the setting sun illuminated his golden hair. The sight took her breath away, and she gave up freeing herself then. Instead, she let herself relax in his arms. She trusted him completely, and nothing could ever change that._

Haruhi shook her head to rid herself of the memories, and the feelings he'd stirred in her. Besides, they'd broken up a week later. It was of no use to her to dwell on the past.

Her ankle gave a painful throb then, and a soft whimper escaped her. "Shh, it's alright. I'll protect you." In her pain-induced haze, Haruhi could almost imagine the voice belonged to Tamaki. But the illusion vanished when she opened her eyes.

The boy placed her on counter and went to grab the first aid kit. The bandage he brought back pressed against her ankle uncomfortably tight, but it otherwise reduced the pain. She thanked him then, but the words sounded false, even to her own ears.

Neither broke the silence that seemed to stretch into oblivion until the front door slammed, shattering the fragile peace. "He's gone," the boy whispered, before taking her gently around the waist and bringing her down to her feet. He seemed to hesitate, conflict clearly written in his eyes, before releasing her. Turning, he led her to the door and opened it. "You're free. I won't keep you here."

Haruhi didn't know what to say to that, so she merely nodded her head – which seemed woefully inadequate – and made her way slowly, painfully to the entryway. She didn't question him to know if the other man was still there – she instinctively knew he wasn't – nor did say anything more than a simple thank you as she slipped out the door.

* * *

The bench he was on was anything but comfortable. The cold metal that never seemed to warm provided no comfort, and the small screws dug painfully into Tamaki's back. But he hadn't slept in three days, and the time was beginning to take its toll on him. Dark purple bruises surrounded his eyes, and his head throbbed at the slightest movement. But it would all be worth it if he found Haruhi.

Hesitant footsteps approached, but Tamaki didn't open his eyes. It wouldn't matter – whoever it was would leave him in peace. Not even the twins would disturb him now. The person stopped, and he could feel their eyes in him, but neither said a word.

"I'm sorry."

Tamaki's eyes flew open at the words, startled by the sound of her sweet, bell-like voice. She was the last person he'd expected to see in Japan, and also the last person he _wanted_ to see. Sighing, he closed his eyes again and said in French, "Just go away Emilie. I don't want to see you." Not after what happened last time. Not after he'd lost Haruhi.

"But Tama-" "I told you to leave me alone!" he yelled, his anger overpowering the manners he'd been raised with. They were of no use to him now, anyways, and he was tired of having to play by the rules.

Emilie looked down at the ground, and a tear rolled down her face. There was no guilt though, in either of them. Words still had to be spoken, even if Tamaki didn't want to hear them.

"I heard what happened to your girlfriend, so I rushed right over from Paris. I thought you would want me here for moral support." She leaned slowly over him to hug him to her. His body stiffened, but he could not move his body away, for he was trapped between her and the bench, nor could he pushed her away – her slim arms were stronger than they seemed, and he was already weakened from the lack of sleep.

His eyes slowly drifted off, and the last thought he had was that Emilie's perfume smelled vaguely of lavender and vanilla and smoke. It was odd, but it didn't fully process in his tired mind.

Emilie smiled indulgently before taking off his jacket from his sleeping form. Her hand reached into the pockets and pulled out the contents, hoping to make him more comfortable before placing it under his head. It wasn't the best accommodations, but it would do. She lightly kissed his forehead and patted his shoulder, all with a small smile on her face. He needed his sleep, and she wasn't about to interrupt it. But she'd be back – he needed her, after all.

* * *

Okay, you know the drill. Read and review, please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Last time I checked, I still didn't own OHSHC.

So, I totally have to apologize for this (really, really, really) late update. What can I say? School is evil. But here it is (finally!) and the updates should be more regular again.

* * *

Haruhi heard a door close and lock behind her, and only a moment passed before she was flying down the iron stairs. The apartment complex was unfamiliar to her, and even the street below her was different.

As her feet hit the concrete, Haruhi turned, trying to figure out anything about where she was, but instead of a name or an address, Haruhi saw a wisp of smoke curl into the sky, right above the apartment she just escaped.

A shiver ran down her spine, and she had a moment of indecision. Knowing, however, that she could offer the man who'd set her free no help if he was still in there, Haruhi turned back and started to jog down the street.

In the distance, Haruhi heard cars flying down the street. She sighed in relief – at least she was near people. Her injuries ached in protest, but she continued on despite that.

A while passed, and yet she didn't seem to be getting any closer to the noise. She stopped in the middle of the street – in fact, there didn't seem to be any noise at all. Just as she was getting ready to shake off her unease and continue on, she heard the distant sound of footsteps echo off the houses.

A row of bushes lined the sidewalk and provided ample cover as Haruhi dove into them, rolling painfully on her ankle. She repressed her cry of pain and instead let out a low hiss. She didn't know who was coming, and she certainly didn't want her captors to, well, capture her again. Once was enough.

A girl spoke into her cell phone as she walked by. Haruhi pushed a bit of the bush away, but the leaves were so thick that Haruhi couldn't see the girl's face. She nearly stepped out of the bushes, but the girl's words sent a shiver down her spine.

"Yes, I know. I was there. And you're sure the girl's still in there? I didn't see anyone come out, but I didn't get there until you torched the place." There was silence on her end, and while Haruhi ached to hear the other half, she didn't dare get any closer. "He's on a bench in the park across from the police station. But he's sleeping, so make sure he stays that way. I want him to be as healthy as he can be so he can shake off the effects." The girl laughed, a high, bell-like sound that grated on Haruhi's nerves.

The footsteps eventually faded away, taking the conversation with them. Haruhi was finally able to breathe, no longer worried she would be found. Slowly standing up, Haruhi shook a couple of stray leaves out of her hair and took off in the direction opposite of the girl, hopefully towards the police station. Whoever this girl was, the guy that she was looking for was in a lot of danger.

* * *

Tamaki's eyes had trouble focusing when he finally woke up. Sitting up slowly, a thin silk sheet slipped from his bare chest and into his lap. The room around him clearly belonged to a girl – there was lace everywhere – and he wondered where, exactly, he was.

The bedroom door creaked on it hinges as a girl pushed it open. "Hey there, sweetie. How are you feeling?"

Tamaki blinked, giving his eyes a minute to adjust. But after they had, he blinked again, this time in confusion. "Who... are you?"

She gave him a small, sad smile before sitting beside him on the bed. Taking his much larger hand in hers, she began to speak.

"We met several years ago in France, and quickly fell in love. But not long into our relationship, your father dragged you to Japan to study to take over his company. That was a rough time for us, but our love was true. Eventually, you graduated high school and moved here, and asked me to come with you. I was overjoyed and flew over as soon as I could. We've been living together ever since, and just a few weeks ago, you proposed to me. It was the happiest moment of my life. We're going to share our life together, you and I. Tamaki and Emilie." She held out her hand and showed him the ring that had made her so happy.

The information was more than he could take at the moment, and he flopped back down onto the pillows, not even having enough energy to continue to sit up. Honestly, her enthusiasm seemed borderline psycho, but Tamaki recognized the ring. He might not remember anything, not even his own fiancée, but there was something familiar about that ring, and he instinctively knew that it was his.

But there was also something completely and utterly wrong.

He couldn't tell exactly what it was, but he just didn't feel like everything was as it should be. Shaking his head, Tamaki carefully peeled the sheets away from his body and stood up. After being asleep for who knows how long, he was a little unsteady on his feet. But it was too warm in that room, and the sickly sweet scent of vanilla and lavender was enough to make him feel nauseas. Pulling on the jacket he found laid across the back of a chair, Tamaki took a deep breath and opened the balcony door. He didn't know why he felt the need to sneak out – it wasn't like he was a prisoner or anything – but he desperately needed some air.

* * *

Haruhi had to nearly drag herself to the police station – the sudden rush of adrenaline had left her even more exhausted than when she'd left the apartment. Her legs were scratched and bleeding, and her muscles ached to the point that they were shaking.

A pane of glass was all that separated her from the people that would be able to help her. At the very least, she'd be able to call someone. Hikaru, maybe, or Kyoya. Any of the Host Club members would be able and willing to help her.

She reached out and pulled on the handle, but the door wouldn't open. She pulled and pulled and pulled, but that stupid slab of glass just wouldn't budge. All hope seemed lost, and the weight of the day came crashing onto her. A few tears found their way down her face as she slid to the ground. Her legs had finally given up and refused to support her anymore.

A shadow crossed her line of vision and stopped right in front of her. "Excuse me miss, but do you need some help? The police station just received a call, and they all went rushing out. It wasn't very smart of them to leave all at once, but I guess it was pretty important. Is there someone I can call for you?"

* * *

Kyoya smiled that evil smile of his as he slammed his phone shut. "Well, that should take care of that."

The little martial arts master grabbed the third son's sleeve. "Kyo-chan, what do you mean? And why can't I go see Haru-chan?"

The younger boy ruffled Hunny's hair, the most affection he'd ever shown him. That idiot must have gotten to him. "Those two need to work things out for themselves. And we just provided them with the perfect opportunity. But you'll get to see her later."

Hunny puffed out his cheeks in annoyance, but didn't complain any further.

* * *

Tamaki hadn't meant to get involved, but the girl just seemed so hopeless. She clearly needed medical attention, but something must have happened for her to go to the police first. But they weren't going to be of any help, seeing as there was no one there. The mere thought of their inconsiderate actions made Tamaki's blood boil. But getting angry wouldn't help the girl, and she needed his attention more.

Her deep brown eyes looked right into his violet ones as she wiped away her tears. "Tama…ki? Is that really you?" She shook her head and let a small smile grace her lips. It was one of the saddest things he'd ever seen – not that he could remember another – and he wanted to do whatever he could to make her happy.

"I'm not sure how you know my name, but yes. I'm Suoh Tamaki. And your name?"

The girl looked confused and hurt, even though he was just introducing himself. "You…you're joking, right?" She pressed herself even closer to the glass behind her, trying to get away from this cruel man. "I don't know what game you're trying to play, Tamaki, but I'm not laughing."

Her words confused him, but he put them aside. He would think about what they meant later, when she was safely in the hospital. The fact that not only did she seem to know him, that she also called him by name confused him. Clearly she was part of the past he couldn't remember, but what truly made him wonder was that they were close enough for first names, but she was angry at him too. And not just because he couldn't remember him; he sensed a deep vein of hatred that was right below her surface.

He shook his head. No matter how much these thoughts confused him, she needed help. Desperately. And that came first, before anything else. Answers – both his and hers – could come later.

Reaching down towards her, Tamaki tried to calm her down. "Shh, it's okay. I'm trying to help you. I won't hurt you."

The girl snorted. "No. You already hurt me enough."

Hm. Something else to add to the list of unanswered questions. Just who was this girl?

Her eyes focused on a point just past him, and she seemed to freeze. A hand was placed on Tamaki's shoulder, and he jumped in surprise, even as nails dug into his shoulder. Emilie was clearly upset, but she had what was sure to be a comforting smile on her face. "Tamaki dear, who is this girl? And why aren't you in bed resting?"

He opened his mouth to answer, not that he could give her much information, but the girl spoke first. "Fujioka. And who are you?" The effort it took for her to speak taxed her visibly, and Tamaki reached out to steady her, but once again she shied away from him.

"Emilie Mercier. His fiancée."

Please read and review! And again, sorry for the long delay in the release of this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: OHSHC is definitely not among the list of things I own…

So, I totally realized, about three hours after I posted the last chapter that I'd completely forgotten to have a flashback in there… my bad… But I remembered this time (hehe, bad pun totally intended!) So here you go, the next chapter of Need You Now.

* * *

Haruhi snorted, but flinched in pain afterwards. Still kneeling down in front of her, Tamaki reached out a hand to help, but she slapped it away. "You move fast. I mean, I knew you were the Host Club King, but even for you…" She shook away her thoughts and pushed herself away from the glass door of the police department that was still locked. It hurt her more than she was willing to admit, but she couldn't stand to be around him anymore.

A hand grabbed her arm. "Wait. Let me help you. Please. You know me, obviously, and you need to get to a hospital."

She shook him off. "I don't want your help. Just leave me alone." She turned away from him, limping slowly, and finally let the tears fall. She hurt, physically and mentally, but she refused to let him see that. Not when he was the source of it all in the first place.

When she'd reached a corner, she turned so she would be out of their sight. She still wasn't able to call anyone, and the police clearly weren't able to help her. The last of her strength failed her then, and she slid down against the wall, not even caring about the pain.

She was so tired, and it wasn't like she could actually go anywhere. It wouldn't hurt to only close her eyes for a minute.

* * *

Tamaki slumped to the ground, and Emilie sat down beside him. "Who was she, Emilie? You're my fiancée, you should know."

She hesitated, and seemed to make a decision. "She's dating one of the Hitachiin brothers. Hikaru, I think."

He nodded in understanding. "Wait, who're the Hitachiin brothers?" Apparently, his memory loss was complete, if Emilie was talking about someone he knew pretty well.

Instead of being irritated or upset, Emilie merely laughed and laid her head against his shoulder. "They're twins. You were in a club with them in high school, along with Ootori Kyoya, Morinozuka Takashi, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, and Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru. Some Host Club, or something that you were the president of. You were all pretty close then, but separated later. You went to Boston, and they stayed here."

Tamaki reached a hand up to her hair and began stroking the silky smooth blonde strands. "Thank you." It was simple, but effective. He placed a kiss on the top of her head before getting up and walking in the direction the girl – Fujioka – had gone. Emilie looked up in confusion before standing herself.

"Where are you going?" She threw her arms around him in an attempt to make him stay, but he just smiled and removed her arms from his waist.

"I'm going to go find Fujioka-san. She can't get to the hospital by herself, and I'm pretty sure she didn't have any money for a cab. I'll be home later, so don't worry. I just want to make sure she's alright."

Emilie gave him another hug and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Hurry home, okay? I miss you when you're gone." She pouted, and he gave her a faint smile in return.

"I'll be home soon. I promise."

* * *

"Damn it! Damn it all to hell!" Kyoya cursed as he watched the idiot couple in front of him.

Hunny pulled on his shirt slightly. "Kyo-chan, what's going on? I don't like the woman. She scares me."

"That's Emilie. Tamaki met her in France, and they dated for a bit. But his mother came before everything else and they eventually broke up. He ended it so that she would be able to move on and fall for someone else. But clearly that never happened." Tamaki had never told him such, but he had his ways. It was job to have all the information on those around him. And not even Tamaki was an exception. "I don't know why she's here, or what she plans to do."

Hunny looked up at the younger boy. "Kyo-chan. You really are worried, aren't you? You've never ever said you didn't know something before."

Kyoya cursed again, unaware that he'd spoken the last bit aloud. That idiot really was getting to him. "Well, it also appears that Tamaki has lost his memory, of Haruhi at least."

Nodding in agreement, Hunny continued to watch Emilie and Tamaki after Haruhi left. "Tama-chan would never have let her go like that. Not after everything they've been through. I guess that's the only explanation."

"Either that or Emilie is blackmailing him. But I doubt that's true. The idiot loves Haruhi too much to let her walk away from him injured."

"I hope they make up soon, Kyo-chan. Watching them be like this is too painful."

Kyoya ruffled his hair. "Me too, Hunny. Me too."

* * *

Haruhi woke to a pair of arms wrapped around her, and a strange jostling feeling. Opening her eyes a crack, Haruhi nearly screamed in shock as she saw the face of her idiot ex-boyfriend in front of her. "Put me down, Tamaki. I can walk!"

A chuckle made its way to his lips, and Haruhi could feel it reverberate in his chest. "Yeah, but then we wouldn't get to the hospital for another seven hours. It's easier for me to carry you."

As she became more aware of her surroundings, her pain also came back full-force. She hated to admit it – even to herself – but he was right. She wouldn't be able to get very far in her condition.

She relaxed into his arms then, taking comfort from the familiar feel of his arms around her. She'd missed that feeling, and him too. After everything that had happened, she was finally able to admit that. Not that he'd ever know. Not with his new _fiancée_ to keep him busy.

It wasn't long before they reached hospital, and when they reached the glass doors, they opened automatically for them. Haruhi sighed in relief. After what had happened at the police department, she almost wasn't expecting the doors to open.

A nurse looked up at the sound of the doors and dropped her clipboard in surprise. "Someone get a room ready. She's barely conscious!"

There was a flurry of activity at the nurse's words, and Haruhi was irritated by the words "barely conscious". Sure, she might not be in the best of conditions at that moment, but she was capable of holding a semi-coherent conversation. Probably.

Tamaki placed her on a gurney and watched as she was rolled away. Their eyes stayed connected until the very last moment.

* * *

Time ticked by as Tamaki sat in one of the hard plastic chairs in the waiting room. He watched the clock, hoping he would be able to see her soon. He was worried for a girl he didn't remember, and who was the girlfriend of one of his friends from high school.

So why did he feel the way he did?

He was protective of her, more so than would be expected. As far as he was concerned, they'd met only an hour ago, and yet he wanted to shield her from the world, and all those who would hurt her.

_A club is like a family! And their family is about to be ripped apart!_

Tamaki heard the words, a line long forgotten, and relaxed. It was exactly like that. If she'd been with Hikaru in high school as well, she probably visited the club that Emilie had mentioned. And as the girlfriend of one of the members, she was part of the family too.

He cared for her like a daughter.

A smile graced his lips as he settled further into the chair. There was nothing weird about caring for her then, if she was part of the club family, and there was nothing to feel guilty about at all. Emilie would understand for sure.

A nurse came out then, and quickly made her way over to him. "You came in with the girl, didn't you? We need some information, if you could give it to us. Even a name would be helpful, if you know it."

Tamaki smiled, and the nurse swooned at its power. "Fujioka. Her last name is Fujioka." A wisp of memory crossed his mind.

_The door to the Host Club opened to reveal an obviously poor scholarship student. There really was no excuse for his appearance, though. Even the criminally poor could put in at least a little bit of effort._

_However, he was a customer, so Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club greeted him with their usual enthusiasm. It was rare to get one of the male variety in the club, but he was the King – he wouldn't discriminate. _

_Apparently his stunning looks made the boy nervous, Tamaki noted as said boy staggered around, trying to avoid him._

_A boy in glasses spoke up them. "Oh, you must be the new scholarship student. Fujioka Haruhi-san. And to what do we owe the pleasure?"_

"Fujioka Haruhi." The nurse bowed and walked away. She stopped though, and turned around. "You can see her, if you'd like. She lost consciousness shortly after you brought her in, but she's in room 1301 regardless.

He jumped to his feet, thanked the nurse and took off towards Haruhi's room.

* * *

Emilie paced the length of her bedroom, fury rolling off her in waves. It wasn't supposed to be like that. Without that flat-chested brat to get in the way, Tamaki should've fallen right into her arms. There was nothing keeping them apart in Japan, and he'd even seemed open to the idea when they'd met in Boston.

So why did he still go after that girl?

And why was she still alive in the first place?

Her shriek of rage – which was completely unlady-like – lingered in the room, but even it couldn't relieve her stress. It just wasn't _fair!_ Tamaki was hers, and she'd done so much, _sacrificed_ so much just to be with him. And yet he was with that little whore of his, the one who thought Tamaki could be stolen away. She didn't seem to understand Emilie's message in the form of kidnapping and the subsequent beating, and she somehow escaped death by fire.

Emilie stopped pacing as an idea came to her. It was fool proof – there was no way it could fail. A smirk found its way to her mouth, and anyone who saw her then would believe she'd been possessed by an evil spirit. But no, it was all Emilie, and she would get what she wanted, one way or another.

Even if she had to resort to _him_.

* * *

Dun dun duuuun! And here ends the next installment of Need You Now. As usual, please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** OHSHC is officially disclaimed by yours truly.

* * *

Tamaki sat at her bedside, her hand grasped firmly in his. There was a connection between them, and he was finally able to put a name to it – father and daughter – but that didn't make the pain lessen. The fingers wrapped in his were ice-cold, and she'd already lost so much blood from her injuries.

His thumb stroked the back of her hand as he held it, and Tamaki felt more protective of her than he'd ever felt for anyone. Even without his memories he knew there was no stronger feeling than the one he was feeling. And it hurt him to see her lying so still on the hospital bed, her skin only a few shades darker than the sheets she was under.

"Fujioka-san." Tamaki shook his head. The name just didn't feel right in his mouth. "Haruhi." He smiled. That was much better. "Haruhi, I wish I could have been there for you. I don't know what happened, and honestly it's probably better if I don't." A small, sad smile spread across his face. "If I did, whoever did this to you would be dead right now." He went silent for a moment before his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Emilie had given it to him – his had been lost and he couldn't remember where – just in case she had to reach him. Upon seeing her name on the screen, Tamaki sighed and released Haruhi's fingers reluctantly. Bending down over her, he placed a light kiss on her forehead before leaving the room to take the call.

* * *

The boy had been gone for hours, and Emilie's pacing grew in intensity as she was left at home to wait like a child while he stayed with that…that… Emilie screamed her frustration. None of her servants came to see if she was alright, for she'd been screaming randomly the entire time Tamaki had been gone.

Emilie flopped onto her bed and pulled out her phone. There still hadn't been a response from her contact, and with every passing second her anxiety grew. She wanted that girl gone. The sooner she was dead, the sooner Tamaki would be hers.

At long last Emilie's phone trilled and her attention was taken from her thoughts of Tamaki. She flipped it open, but didn't say anything. The distinctly male voice on the other end began talking. "You said you needed something. This had better be good. You know I don't have much free time anymore, and after the last time –"

Emilie cut him off. "I know about the last time. And I don't care. I know you can get out of anything, if you really want to. Listen, there's a girl I need…removed."

The voice sighed. "You never change, do you? Though I have to admit, this is a little extreme compared to your other requests. What changed?"

"There is no need for you to know. The girl is at the hospital off Third Street, room 1301. And be quick about it. I need her out of the way as soon as possible."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it. I'll send my son over there immediately. Payment the same as usual?"

Emilie caught herself nodding, but realized there was no way the man could know she was in agreement. "Yes. I'll send one of my men to the meeting point after I hear of her…removal." Without waiting for confirmation, Emilie shut her phone and began giggling like a little girl. After she'd calmed down enough to put on a convincing performance, she dialed Tamaki's number. A smile slowly spread across her face. It wouldn't be much longer until she no longer had to put up with her fiancée's ridiculous obsession with the girl.

* * *

Tamaki shut the door to Haruhi's room as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake her up. Not that he thought she would, not with all the painkillers she was on. "Yes?" He knew he shouldn't be so short with his fiancée, but he was worried about Haruhi, and he didn't want to leave her for longer than he had to.

"Hello, honey. I was able to contact the Hitachiin twins. They should be heading over to the hospital shortly." Tamaki let out a sigh of relief, but it was accompanied by a twinge of…something.

"Alright. Thanks for doing that. I'll leave as soon as they get here."

"Actually, something's come up, and I need you to come home as soon as possible." Tamaki stilled. What was so important enough that it couldn't wait for the twins to get to the hospital? With a sigh of resignation, Tamaki agreed and shut his phone and went back into Haruhi's room to say goodbye to her.

He opened the door slowly, and a slight breeze came in through the open window. It surprised him – he was positive it had been closed when he'd left the room. He crossed the floor to close it, but the door creaked shut behind him.

"Suoh?"

Tamaki turned towards the man who'd called his name. Red hair, a mean face, and a shocked look greeted him. "Do I know you? I'm afraid I don't remember."

The man laughed. "So it's really true. The great Suoh has lost his memory." Tamaki nodded, a tight smile gracing his lips. "So if you don't remember anything, why are you here?"

"I found her outside the police station. What about you? I'm assuming you're not one of the Hitachiin brothers since I don't see a twin around here."

"I came to…visit her. We knew each other in high school. I'm Kasanoda."

Well, Kasanoda clearly knew him, and Haruhi, though Tamaki worried a bit at his choice of entrance. He sighed. "The Hitachiin twins are supposed to be on their way, and I have to go. My fiancée is calling me home. So if you would at least stay here until the twins arrive, I'd appreciate it."

Kasanoda's face seemed to get even meaner as he looked at Tamaki in confusion. "Wait, you're _fiancée_?! What happened to –" He stopped midsentence. "Well, then I guess you'd better be running off to go meet her, shouldn't you?"

Against Tamaki's wishes, he said goodbye to Haruhi again – but without the forehead kiss – and shut the door behind him. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Tamaki walked back to the entrance of the hospital. Something kept pulling him back, but he knew that Emilie would be worse the longer she had to wait for him. She just seemed like one of those people.

And, for a reason that was out of his reach, he had chosen her.

Tamaki stopped in the middle of the sidewalk as a sudden pain filled his head. He shut his eyes, hoping to alleviate some of it, but it didn't help. Staggering over to one of the benches on the side, Tamaki pressed the tips of his fingers to his temple, but not even that worked.

_A red-headed teenager stalked the tall, silent member of the Host Club through the halls of Ouran, and eventually into Music Room 3. He had a mean-looking face, and everyone he passed tried to blend in with the shadows so as not to incur his wrath. No one wanted to be a human ice sculpture, and with those eyes that chilled them to the bone, it was incredibly likely they could be used at the next Host Club function._

_That same teen knelt to the floor, begging the older boy to let him be his apprentice. "My name is Kasanoda, and I don't want people to fear me. Morinozuka-senpai, please, be my teacher!" A grunt was all he got in response, but Tamaki jumped at the opportunity to help him. Everyone should have the chance to love, and if Kasanoda thought he needed to look less scary, it was the job of the Host Club to help him out._

Tamaki sat against the back of the bench and took a deep breath as his memories took him forward a bit. It hurt, but if it helped him regain what he'd lost, he was more than willing to endure the pain.

_Kasanoda was in one of the many plush couches that served as a place of relaxation for all the Host Club guests, though he seemed to be the exception. His entire body screamed uncomfortable, from the stiff set of his shoulders to the fists clenched in his lap. Not to mention the beet red color of his face._

_He was the only non-host male there, but all the ladies seemed to urge on his forbidden love for the host sitting across from him. It fueled their fangirl moments, but the rest of the hosts were left watching along with their customers._

_The boy across from Kasanoda gave no indication of his feelings, but he was polite and courteous, just as he was to all his guests. Eventually the girls turned back to their hosts, and the two were left alone, though everyone kept sneaking glances in their direction._

When the images went away, Tamaki's headache went with them. It was a relief, and the flashbacks had answered a few of his questions. He stood up once he was sure the pain had fled completely and began walking back to Emilie's house.

The host Kasanoda visited also seemed familiar, but none of the names Emilie had given him seemed to match. It wasn't Morinozuka – Kasanoda had been following him, and he clearly wasn't a twin. So that left Ootori and Haninozuka.

Tamaki stopped walking. The host had seemed familiar – too familiar – in a way that Morinozuka hadn't. Like he had seen him before, and not just in the part of his memory that he couldn't remember.

He looked like Haruhi when she first entered Music Room 3.

* * *

Kasanoda pulled out his phone and quickly punched in a number. "Dad, yeah, it's me. I can't go through with this." Angry unfinished words came through the speaker and Kasanoda held it away from his ear. No use going deaf early. "No, it's not because I think she's too pretty to kill. If she dies, it will be much, much worse than if you back out of the deal." More angry syllables. "No, she's not a government official or someone famous. Not in that sense. But I went to high school with her."

That made his father fall silent. If she'd gone to Ouran Academy, she had to come from a rich family. There was no need to tell him she'd been a scholarship student. "If we hurt her, it will be known that we did it, and she has some very powerful connections. We'd have to deal with the Ootori, Haninozuka, Morinozuka, and the Hitachiin families. It would be better to step out of the deal."

The other end was still silent, and Kasanoda held his breath. If it didn't work, he'd have to come up with another plan. He wouldn't kill Haruhi. She'd been his first love.

"Alright, I'll contact the girl and make something up. But get out of there and come home before you're found."

Kasanoda released his breath and ended the call before punching in another number. He brushed his fingers across Haruhi's still hand before lifting himself out the window. "Hey Hikaru. Suoh said you and Kaoru were on your way to the hospital and not to leave before you got here, but my dad's calling me back to headquarters. Mind hurrying up a bit?"

Hikaru's response made Kasanoda slip from the rim of the window and tumble into the bushes. "We're in Fiji. We're not heading to any hospital, much less than the one you're at. Why? Who's there?"

"Haruhi."

Kasanoda heard the dial tone beeping angrily at him and, with a frustrated sigh, he shoved his phone into his pocket. Whatever was going on with Tamaki was not good. For any of them.

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers out there! Even the ones who were about to murder me with pitchforks the last chapter ;) Hope this chapter helped alleviate a little bit of the stress built up from no TamaHaru action. Anyways, please read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** If I owned OHSHC, I would _so_ not be writing fanfiction.

* * *

Kaoru looked at his twin in confusion. "Hikaru, who was that? And who's in the hospital?" Hikaru didn't respond, instead shoving his phone into his pocket and stalking off towards the private airstrip. They'd been in Fiji for less than a week, and Kaoru knew something was wrong with his twin. "Hikaru, slow down! I can't keep up with you when you're like this."

His brother stopped and turned to face Kaoru. "Sorry. But we need to go back to Japan. I'll tell you more on the plane." He grasped Kaoru's hand and pulled him toward their plane. It would've been nice to stay there longer, to have been able to escape their problems for a little longer. But clearly there was something bigger going on than the two of them.

* * *

Tamaki signaled for the driver to pull over before reaching Emilie's mansion. There was a text from Kasanoda, though it worried Tamaki a bit as to how he'd gotten the number. But his words were even more troubling. He didn't know what to do, but he knew something had to be done.

With a sigh, Tamaki walked the last couple of blocks, hoping that answers would miraculously come to him. But for some reason, hoping and praying for answers never seemed to work.

The short walk back to the mansion was over before Tamaki knew what to do. But Emilie must have had something to talk to him about, otherwise she wouldn't have called him back from the hospital. Not when one of his friends was lying in a bed, injured and unconscious.

As he approached Emilie's door, he heard her furious whispers. "What do you mean you won't do it? I pay you good money to do my dirty work." Silence. "All I want is for that bitch to die. Fujioka Haruhi keeps getting in my way. I thought I'd finally gotten him back in Boston after all those years, but then she had to go and ruin all my hard work. Do you know how hard it was tracking him down? And when I finally get there, turns out he's getting ready to propose to his girlfriend! What was I supposed to do?"

Tamaki slumped against the wall, waves of shock crashing over him. "Me and… Haruhi?"

_On a normal day, Tamaki would've been too embarrassed to enter a jewelry shop by himself. He wouldn't have even gone in the past – jewelry just seemed so impersonal. But it was different. It was just plain wrong to propose without a ring. Not when he had enough money to buy every ring in the store. _

_Sunlight glinted off his golden hair as he paced back and forth, trying to calm his heart down. He could do this. He loved Haruhi, and she loved him. It would all be worth it, the anxiety, the pressure, the nervousness, for that one moment when she said yes. And she would. They'd talked a little of their future together, and he'd made it clear that he wasn't going to let her go. She made it clear that she wasn't going anywhere._

_Tamaki drew in a breath and pushed open the door. Immediately, three different salesgirls greeted him. "What can we do for you today, sir?" _

_His face turned a deep red as he scratched the back of his head. "I want to get a ring so I can propose to my girlfriend."_

_His words were met with squeals of excitement. "Ooh, engagement rings are my favorite. The guys that come in are always so happy!" The youngest girl, who was probably around twenty, had stars in her eyes. "So what are you looking for in particular?"_

_Tamaki was at a loss for words. Before him stretched at least for glass cabinets filled with hundreds of engagement rings. "Um, actually, I was hoping you could custom make one for me." The girls sighed in disappointment. It wasn't nearly as much fun when the customer already knew what he wanted. _

"_Right this way, then. I'm assuming you already have something in mind?" Tamaki nodded and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper. He'd spent weeks getting it just right, and at least another trying to decide if it was good enough for her._

_The lady took a look at his drawing and smiled knowingly. "You really love her, don't you?" He nodded, the blush on his face deepening. "It shows. I think whoever your lucky girl is will be happy. Especially with someone who clearly cares for her so much."_

Tamaki shook his head to get rid of the memory. He'd deal with it later, as well as this conversation, but he needed to focus on Emilie's words. "I don't care if you think my methods are too extreme. Yes, I had those guys kidnap her and then set fire to the building, but she escaped! And now you're telling me you won't finish the job? She's in a hospital, there's no easier target! I want her dead. NOW!"

The vehemence in Emilie's words shocked him, as well as the realization that Emilie had been lying to him the entire time. And had tried to kill his girlfriend. Things suddenly seemed a lot clearer to him.

He knocked lightly on the door, and after a moment, Emilie gave him permission to enter. Her tear-stained face looked up at him, and she let out a little hiccup. If it had been anyone else, Tamaki would've gone straight into host mode, but not even he could muster up any sympathy for the girl. But he still had to play the part of the loving fiancée. He needed to know what her plans were for Haruhi, and he couldn't find out if she didn't trust him.

"What's the matter dear?"

* * *

Hikaru told Kaoru about his conversation with Kasanoda, expecting some sort of reaction from his twin. But there was none. Just a long sigh and a look out the window. "This is why I told Kyoya that we should tell you." He sighed again, letting a little bit of frustration color it. "It's that girl, the one that Tamaki spent all night with. The reason Haruhi went back to Japan. Kyoya kept an eye on her since then, but she used other means to finish things. He didn't expect her to blow the place up."

"You – you knew?" Hikaru stood and crossed the few steps between him and Kaoru, yanking him up by the collar. "This entire time you knew that Haruhi was in danger – that she was in pain – and you didn't tell me? Why?! I thought we were brothers. And she's the only one who's been able to push her way into our family."

Kaoru sighed. "I love her too, you know. You always knew that. But didn't we decide that it would be better for her to be with Tamaki? She was happy with him, and now that his memory's gone, he needs to fight for her all over again."

Letting his twin's shirt slip from his fingers, Hikaru slumped back into his seat. "So that's why you wanted to go to Fiji so much, wasn't it? You want to get me out of Japan so Tamaki could get her back." Kaoru nodded. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. But I miss her, and the rest of the club. I want things to go back to how they were in high school. We were happy then."

A sad smiled crossed Kaoru's face as a reached to comfort Hikaru. "I know. I miss those days too. But we've moved on. We have a family in the club, and that will never change. But right now we need to be there for them. They need our help. God knows Boss is completely useless without us."

* * *

Haruhi blinked as she woke up, trying to let her eyes adjust to the harsh sunlight pouring in through the window. She reached up to block it, but her arm was yanked back by the IV in her hand. The pain shocked her, and she was made fully aware of how much pain she was in. Even with the painkillers she was sure was entering her bloodstream, it still felt like she'd been run over by a truck. Twice.

Sitting up slowly, Haruhi looked around the room for a blonde head of hair. She sighed, knowing that she'd been a fool to hope that he would be there. He had his fiancée to get back to anyway. It's not like he would still love her, not after everything she'd put him though.

With a sigh, she fell back against the pillows and wished that he'd never come back into her life.

* * *

Please read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Officially disclaimed by yours truly.

* * *

Haruhi reached out for the hand she knew wouldn't be there, no matter how much she wished it was. Even though she would tell herself otherwise, that she was only reaching for the glass of water that stood on the edge of the nightstand.

It had almost been a week since she'd woken up in the sterile room. Seven endless days of waiting and watching and hoping that he would come back. Even if she would explain her actions as being anxious for the results of the numerous tests the doctors kept taking.

No one had come to visit her at all during that week, and Haruhi tried not to feel abandoned by her friends. Tamaki might not have his memories, but she knew that Kyoya at least would know that she was there. But there was no one.

A chair sat beside her, keeping a silent watch over her as she lay in the hospital bed. It should have served as a reminder that she wasn't alone, that Tamaki would eventually come back to see her. But instead it only made her feel more alone.

Haruhi sighed as she realized the depressing turn her thoughts had taken. She wasn't usually this bad, even on an off day. The meds helped a lot in that department, but she knew it was just the loneliness overwhelming her. All throughout high school and into the beginning of college Haruhi had told herself that she was fine by herself, that she preferred the solitude. And before she met the Host Club, that had been true. But once she knew how a family was supposed to feel, she found herself craving their company.

Not that she didn't love her dad. But it had always been the two of them, and with him working so much she just naturally learned how to survive on her own. The Host Club had changed all that, had made her want to depend on them.

Haruhi sat up, pulling slightly on her IV. It all seemed to click in that moment, and a memory from her first year sprang from the corner of her mind.

_Tamaki stood on the beach, hugging Haruhi to his chest. It had been too close of a call for either of them, and she felt a guilt so strong it took all her strength to stay standing. The last time she'd fallen off a cliff, she was trying to save some of their customers. But it was different this time. "Haruhi, it's alright if you lean on us sometimes. We're a family – it's what we do. And we'll never think less of you for wanting our help." He grinned a little, immersing himself in the role of her father. "We're here and we're willing. You should use us for all we're worth."_

_Hunny pulled on her shirt, waiting for her to look down at his bunny eyes. "Haru-chan, you're part of the Host Club now, and we'll always be there for you. Even if it takes us to the ends of the earth and back, we'll do it just 'cause you're one of us now." His words held more weight to them than normal, but it was exactly that that struck a chord in Haruhi._

_When he'd determined Haruhi was no longer in danger of throwing herself off the cliff, Tamaki released her and took a step back. "It's alright to admit when you're a little lost. You don't have to jump off a cliff to get our attention." His slightly teasing voice turned deadly serious as he looked her in the eye. "I'll always find you. I swear to you I will."_

_All Haruhi could do was give him a slight nod in response. It wasn't like she'd meant to get separated from the hosts on purpose. And the ground on the cliff was really rocky – it wasn't her fault that one of the rocks was a little looser than the others, not really. But she had called out for Tamaki as she fell and prayed that he would reach her on time. And he did. He always did._

Silent tears rolled down her face as the memory of that hot summer day replayed itself over and over in her mind. He'd always promised that he would be there for her, that he would always find her. But just because he would find her didn't mean that he would stay with her.

* * *

Mori sat across from his charge, watching as Hunny only picked at the cake in front of him. "Mitskuni." Nothing else needed to be said as he sighed and picked up his own fork. If Hunny wanted to talk, he would.

His bottom lip pushed out, his cuteness factor coming out in even more force than usual. "It just isn't fair, Takeshi. Tama-chan and Haru-chan are supposed to be together. If it wasn't for her…" He let his words trail off, knowing Mori wouldn't need any more of an explanation.

He patted the boy on his head and stood from his seat. "Come." Hunny's normal smile came out, but it was caught in the shadows. He trailed after Mori, knowing he would do what he could for their family.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru stretched as they stepped off the plane onto the floor of a Japanese airport. The stale, recycled air had never felt more welcoming, even if they missed the clean, crisp air of Fiji. But their family needed them, and it wouldn't be right just to leave them alone. The Host Club would be boring without the resident twins.

Girls squealed and fainted as the Hitachiin twins passed by, oblivious to the attention. They were too caught up in their own plans. All the girls except for one. Emilie stood in the corner, shadows masking her from the twins' view, just in case they happened to look in her direction. Not that they would. They were far too immersed in their plans to take her down. A smirk slid onto her face. They were a thousand years too early.

* * *

Kyoya sat in the back of the car, tapping away on his computer. Trees and countryside raced by him, but he barely seemed to notice. The idiot was in need of assistance and, though he was loath to admit it, Kyoya was going to help him. Even though there was nothing for him to gain for interfering with his love life, Kyoya would help him. They were… A shiver ran down his spine at the thought. They were friends. Family even.

The driver slammed on the brakes, forcing Kyoya's head into the passenger seat in front of him. He opened his mouth to yell at the incompetent fool, but the cars in front of his had barricaded them in. Growling under his breath, Kyoya slammed his laptop shut and reached for the door handle. Time was short as it was, and he certainly didn't need this interference.

"Don't." The gruff voice of his driver stopped Kyoya from opening the door. The normally respectful man had never issued him an order, and that action itself caused him to pause. But then he saw the reason for his abruptness.

"Damn it all. I don't need this, and neither does that idiot. He doesn't know what's going on. I don't have any time!"

Three men had stepped out from the first vehicle, guns drawn and identical murderous looks on their faces. Both Kyoya and the driver knew it was useless, so the doors were locked and the car thrown into reverse. The bulletproof glass would buy them some time, but not much. Not if they were truly intent on killing him.

The driver forced the wheel as far to the left as it would go, trying as hard as he could to get Kyoya out of there. He deserved a raise.

Kyoya shook that thought from his head. He was being completely and utterly irrational. The man was a servant, nothing more. It was in his job description.

All of the thoughts were thrust from his mind, a miraculous feat in itself, once the car had fully turned around. There was no way they would be able to get out of this, much less in enough time to help the idiot. They were completely surrounded.

* * *

Tamaki flopped onto the lacey bedspread in the guest room – his room now – in hopes of letting out at least a bit of his frustration. It didn't work. Not in the least.

His attempts of gaining information from Emilie had turned up nothing. Absolutely nothing! The girl was far too focused on his physical well-being – a thought that sent shudders through him now – and refused to discuss anything else. Not even when he had played the part of the handsome prince and tried to console her.

That hadn't worked out well either. Tamaki was used to playing that role, both as a host and a person. But he wasn't able to comfort on the way she wanted, it seemed. Nothing he did would satisfy her, so she just kept crying and crying. He didn't understand her emotions either. One moment she seemed ready to kill anything that came within three feet of her and the next she was sobbing on his shoulder. Not that she knew he'd seen her murderous side.

He let out a groan of frustration and, understanding that that wouldn't work, sat up on the edge of the bed. The wall seemed as good as anything to hit his head against. Maybe the impact would loosen a couple of his memories.

The idea became more attractive the longer he stared at the wood paneling that had done nothing to offend him. He gave up with a sigh, but tucked the thought away in case he was ever truly desperate.

A knock rang through the wall, and Tamaki stood, crossing the floor quickly. It wasn't as spacious as Emilie's room, but the cramped area didn't make him as nervous as it was probably meant to. A part of him felt at home. It was almost like what he imagined a commoner's room to feel like.

The person knocked again, clearly frustrated at his slow reaction. He opened the door, a small smile gracing his lips as he saw the tray of food left on the floor. Clearly the maid walking away had gotten tired of waiting for him. Lifting the tray, he walked back into his room and closed the door with his foot.

There wasn't even a part of him that was hungry, but he knew that if he refused to eat Emilie would just visit and force him anyway. With a sigh of resignation, he lifted the lid of the plate and picked up his fork.

* * *

Seems kind of anticlimactic at the end, doesn't it? After everything with Kyoya… ha. You'll just have to wait until the next chapter. But as usual, please read and review!


End file.
